


Invisible

by StartDusty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Invisibility, Moresomes, Other, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartDusty/pseuds/StartDusty
Summary: A world where no one sees you.  How would that be possible?  No one hears you screaming, laughing, crying, talking ... You're just alone in an empty world.  What is the solution to get to see more clearly in this story? ... It's up to you to find out, with 10 girls that they will turn their fate upside down together.
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> My first chapter series, I hope you will enjoy it as I love to write! Good reading :)

* Sound of thunder *

"Wow ... We would have to wait to be able to leave the room."

Said Setsuna, sitting on the bench across from Kanata who had also noticed the storm.

"Too bad, me who wanted to go for a walk later ..." She said desperately before starting to close her eyes.

The morning had started with a light rain, which was sailed by a sunny midday, but the bad luck was worse than a black cat.

"Hihihi ~" A laugh was heard by everyone, this laugh so recognizable among thousands. It was nothing but their cutest idol according to her ...

"Kasumi-chan?" Emma called to find out what was on her mind.

"Could you stop being so depressed on this beautiful day?" Kasumi started looking at everyone with a slightly satisfied look.

"Your definition of 'beautiful day' is not as the same as ours, Kasukasu ..." Ai exclaimed, smiling at his reflection.

"That's because you don't see the situation the same way, Ai-senpai.

And please don't call me Kasukasu! "She exclaimed as well before sitting down in her chair again.

At the same time, Ayumu arrived and slowly entered through the door only to then have to see her friends all depressed. She knew it was not a day to smile all the time but she had no idea the situation she was seeing.

"Girls ?" Ayumu called, until he heard Kasumi complaining again.

"I just thought I didn't take my umbrella!" Sulking on time, she is answered by Shizuku who was reading her manual in a hurry to go outside.

"Even if you had your umbrella, we couldn't go out." Shizuku replied, looking her in the eyes.

"What do you mean ?" She wondered.

Karin then answers her.

"We can say that the school 'locks us in' on heavy rainy days to ensure the health of the students. This gives us a very big disadvantage." Karin finishes his sentence before laying his head on his bench, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Kasumi had found the situation even more boring and ridiculous than before, until Shizuku saw something.

"The door." She says. The girls look at the door, which doesn't seem very strange.

"What's wrong with the door?" Rina said changing her "intrigued" expression.

"I closed it after Ayumu-san left. So… why is it open?" She finally said Shizuku. She had managed to worry everyone.

"But! G-girls. I'm back." Exclaimed Ayumu who was her in front of the door.

"What are you doing as a prank again, Kasumi-san?" Shizuku directly accused Kasumi for starting one of his heavy pranks or jokes.

She got up to go ahead and stand Kasumi with an accusing and long-term judgmental look.

"H-Hey! I didn't do anything!" She cries out in front of Shizuku with her jaded gaze.

"Don't speak too fast, Shizuku." Retorted Karin. "Today we spent some time together, and she's never left me all day." She said after getting comfortable in her chair.

"Thank you! Karin-senpai!" Kasumi said with eyes reassured by Karin's kindness and protection.

"... Next time I'll have my eye on you." Shizuku said with a slight smile. Which makes Kasumi slightly disturbed by this situation.

"When will Ayumu come?" Ai said, standing up.

Ayumu, who was still in the room, was surprised by his question. She was there. And she could see everyone.

She also noticed that no one was staring at her in her eyes, she was being forgotten, but not wanting to believe this, she once recalled:

"Girls! I'm right in front of you! You see me, right?" She said with a smile to reassure herself, she even added gestures to signal her position. But, still no answer. It was then that Karin got up and walked towards the door where Ayumu was.

Ayumu was relieved to see someone approaching her, Karin was even way too close to her, it was as if there was no one in her path to disturb her.

"Karin-?" Half said Ayumu before fully understanding, Karin had continued to walk in front of her, Ayumu thought she was going to be pushed around by Karin but no ... It was something else.

"I don't see anyone around the door, Shizuku." Said Karin before returning to her seat. With a distraught and sad Ayumu.

"How is it p-possible?" Ayumu murmurs with tears falling to the floor, no one answered her, no one saw her, no one stared at her ... Unfortunately, she understood very quickly the situation she was in. "N-no ..."

She couldn't take it anymore, she ran out of the room, still tears in her eyes.

She ran so much that even her footsteps couldn't get anyone's attention. But maybe one.

"Ayumu?" Said a certain girl who saw Ayumu leaving school, she went downstairs to try to see her but .. She was gone way too fast.

In the streets filled with people, she tried to ask, speak, interact, discuss or even say a single word. No one saw her and listened to her.

She went home, no, she clearly knew what was going to happen with her family so she didn't even want to be in front of her house. Didn't care about the consequences of his disappearance.

It all happened on a Friday, she stayed the weekend behind her apartment where she lived, crouching in the cold. She really had nothing to do. Apart to watch the time move on.

It was as if she had passed out, she no longer felt anything. Just the black in her closed sight, she wanted to go back to find out what really happened. Is this a dream? A horrible reality? Did she do a few things wrong?

So few questions but that mean a lot to the still-unconscious Ayumu. Until she felt a faint heat, that heat was small but at least gentle. She wanted to feel that warmth forever to comfort her.

She began to come to life, starting with her ears, she heard someone call her name. But his hearing was still not strong enough. Then her sight, she was also beginning to see blurry, but to see someone she did not recognize suddenly. Surely a hallucination.

Then were her touched, she felt herself being carried by someone or something. This person or thing always had to keep that warmth.

Surely after hours with this heat, she began to see, hear and feel better around her. She could finally discover the place so that she could end her nightmare. In a bed.

She was a particularly normal bed, they had put a blanket on her. It was really strange. She no longer understood anything, she got up and walked to the door. To catch a glimpse of someone staring her in his eyes.

"Y-Yu?"

"Ayumu!" It was the dark haired girl with dark green tips. She walked over to her to hug her with all her strength. She was with Yu, her childhood best friend. It was truly a relief for her to hear a voice speaking to her, she couldn't believe it. After their reunion hug, they parted ways. The hour for explanations was open.

"A-Ayumu ... I don't even know what to start ... I ... Why? Why did you run away! I found you outside in the cold ... I-It was horrible of you see so vulnerable. I really want to know ... Why? " Yu was so upset. Ayumu was even more confused than she was, Ayumu also wanted to know something.

"Yu… do you… see me? Ayumu was still doubtful of her. But her response was not long in coming.

"What? Of course I see you." Yuu said a little disturbed and touching Ayumu's hand. Her doubts were true, Yuu saw her. She could not stand it any longer that she collapsed on the ground with tears to signal her happiness.

"A-Ayumu ?! What's wrong ?!" Said Yu who failed to catch him, it didn't matter for Ayumu to hurt himself.

"Finally .. Finally ... Finally ..! You .. see me .. Thank you .. Yu-chan ..." Ayumu said between her sobs. She was really happy that someone saw her. But really everyone?

"I'm so happy that you finally see me ..." It's like her nightmare has gone into darkness, she was so happy to see her childhood best friend again.

"Ayumu. Get up. I want to talk to you." Yu said with a serious tone clearly indicating to Ayumu that she was going to get yelled at, they were both sitting on Yu's bed, it was first her who was going to start talking.

"First, are you okay ?" She said worriedly, she didn't want her to get sick.

"A little headache ... But I'm holding on." Ayumu said trying to reassure her.

"Would you mind explaining precisely what happened ?"

Yu said with a serious look, fixing Ayumu who was a little panicked by his sentence.

"Okay .. I'll start. But ... will you believe me?" Yu didn't quite understand what she meant. It's like it's a big event for her.

"You never lie to me. Why would I doubt you?" Yu said with a small smile to relieve Ayumu's stress.

That smile she loved so much since they were little.

"I had left from the clubs to collect my things, but after I felt something in me that somehow changed my existence, I went back to the club room, I had seen the other girls that I had they were depressing because of the rain and bad weather, I saw everyone but she didn't see me and I really felt forgotten, until Karin got up to walk towards me and i felt she walked through me like I was a ghost ... "

Ayumu was not interrupted, it gives each to her childhood best friend who had wide eyes, she couldn't believe her eyes, Ayumu felt forgotten.

“I didn't want to believe at first that I felt forgotten so I ran away with tears. I had gone instead to try and talk with people to check what I feared was really true, and it was. the case. Everyone forgot me, everyone ignored me, everyone found me like a ghost! " At the end of his sentence. Her tone of voice was louder, Yu really saw Ayumu pitiful and weak.

"I am invisible .. Yu .." Ayumu could only cry. She was so sad about what happened previously.

As for Yu, a kind of rage had come in her ... Forget Ayumu? It was really impossible to forget him like that. The girls couldn't forget Ayumu like that ..

"Can you.. not believe me, you know? Anyway.. Y-you too will forget me .." she said between tears again.

"What ? Forget you ? Are you kidding me ?" Yu said with a much more serious tone than before.

"Forget about me Yu ! It's over for me !"

Ayumu said before she felt her shoulders attacked and grabbed by Yu's soft, hard hands.

"No !" She cried. "I will never forget you Ayumu! Never!" She will eventually give her a warm hug. Ayumu quickly calmed down after a few moments.

"Tomorrow ... Everything will change. Ayumu."

"What do you mean ?" She says.

"You'll see…" Yu said before heading to the nightstand moving his hand towards the lamp.

"Sweet dreams, Ayumu."

She had no choice and to find a plan or even the only way to return her humanity to Ayumu, she cannot look for a single second at Ayumu like that, it was the beginning of her long journey with Ayumu to find his body.

**Author's Note:**

> If some people know, I should normally post a new mini fanfiction. But while waiting for the new one, I decided to start my first series with several chapters. I will obviously try not to take too long to post the rest. In any case, thank you for waiting for chapter 2 which will be so full of emotion :) See you next time!
> 
> 👋


End file.
